


For Us, The Living [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of it, he destroys.</p><p>Most, but not all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Us, The Living [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Us, The Living.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-us-living) | 00:03:46 | 3.4 MB


End file.
